


Red Flags

by Sempapi0M



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempapi0M/pseuds/Sempapi0M
Summary: I wanted to tell you the story of how I got here, between two wealth businessmen in the middle of a love triangle, and all the red flags I ignored on the way. My first love Jean gave me a type adrenaline rush I never felt before. The rush became so intense I could not breathe, so I had to leave. Unfortunately this relationship made someone else intrigued....but maybe it was meant to be. This is the story of how I turned red flags blue.





	1. Chapter 1

I was having the most I ever had in a long time. It's been awhile, since I been able to just let loose and enjoy the moment. I ran mockingly through the hallway as Jean chase me. I dashed through the hallway into the room with the other club members and shut the door.

“What are you doing?” ask Armin.

“..shhh! I'm hiding,” I responded jokingly.

Giggling Armin asked, “Why hide here, hurry and go into an empty room?”

“Nooo..if he comes for me I'll fight him off!” I announced boastfully as I threw fake punches.

Laughing Armin retorted, “Yeah good luck with that.”

I waited idly behind the door for a few moments and realized he should have made it by now since he was right behind me. I knew that it was his gimmick to draw me to him, since I'm too impatient. Nevertheless, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for war as I opened the door. 

He swiftly lunged at me from behind my door. I screamed through my laughter, as he pushed me against the wall with all his strength. I was breathless, while the room spinned every so slowly. I can't I breathe it hurts, please stop it, I thought this very clear and loudly, but I wonder why I can't I speak. My laughter turned to breathless wails. As I searched the room for help there was nothing but expression filled faces. I inhale before letting out the last gasp I could muster. The pressured suddenly stopped and the laughter began. I tried my hardest to chime in through the weezing. So this is love, i would have never imagine it being it being this intense. But love hurts right..? I searched the room for comfort for something, but there was nothing besides surprised faces and Jean laughter.

Jean began to run into the hallway expecting me to follow.I smiled and chuckled, like I was fine and went in purse then stopped. I knew where he was hiding but I couldn't. I turned around bolted to the bathroom. I looked at my own reflection in shock. I didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I reached for my neck and gently ran my hand over the sore spots. I hasn't bruised, but I could indubitably feel the pressure from the hands that were once there.

Ugh, I'm so fucking stupid! Little did I know at the time that nothing other people do is because of me it's because of themselves. This was the first red flag I ever experienced, but far from the last.


	2. Chapter 2

I had 4 text messages and 2 missed calls from Armin. Mostly consisting of “are you ok?” and “what happened?”. I don't even know myself what happened or if I'm ok.

No one helped me. No one pushed him off me, not even Armin. The others don't know Jean and I well, but they definitely had time to know me personally. Maybe they just thought that's just couple stuff. It's probably just normal..,but not really talked about. 

It hurt a lot though, but I wonder if it looked like...I enjoyed it? It happened so quickly, I was probably still laughing from the shock of the surprise attack. Yeah, maybe they thought were were just into BDSM and were shocked. 

Jean always been a freak, so I should have known he might wanna try some new things. Yeah, guess it was just a huge understanding. I picked up my phone the next time Armin called and told him everything was perfect. I just left because I was getting bored since we were working overtime anyways. We said our good nights and hung up.

My vision is still so blurry, but it's probably just an after effect of the choking. For some reason it still doesn’t account for the tears on my face or the heavy feeling in my chest. 

The second red flag. The beginning of a relationship shouldn't begin with a broken soul.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling enthusiastic. Today is the day our group is getting a tour of the Survey Corporation. It's one of the best mechanical engineering corporations worldwide. As juniors in college it was a common goal among our engineering club to get a job there.

Completely forgetting about yesterday I began to get ready for what could possibly be the greatest day ever. I ran downstairs quickly to avoid my sister Mikasa motherly nagging and sprinted to the car were Jean, Armin and other club members were waiting.

Things were definitely the same has usually. The same laughs, jokes and music on the long car ride to our destination. The building was even better than I imagined. Everything look expensive and sharp, even the logo on the side of the building. I always admired the logo since it gave me a sense of freedom observing the blue and white pair wings. I was stirred out of my day dream by the feeling of Jean’s arms wrapping around my waist.

“What you staring at?” he asked holding me tighter.

“Oh nothing” I said awkwardly removing myself from his hold.

“Stop being lovely dovey you two it's time to go.” Armin said rushing us.

I picked up the paced and walked towards the building. I had a lingering thought of how weird it was that Jean was giving me extra attention. Usually he isn't a big fan of PDA. But, maybe he does feel a little sorry for being rough yesterday after all. Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better.

Once we arrive in the building we were all lead to different workshops to use, test and see different equipment. The greatest thing of all was seeing the practice station for those who are able to use 3D Maneuver Gear.

I'm surprised they are willing to let students use it. Even if we are adults the technology isn't cheap. Nevertheless, I was excited to try it for the first time. Before our tour guide left he introduced Erwin. He was the one responsible for our safety while using the Maneuvers.

I couldn't help but notice how handsome Erwin is. I wonder if it's just me, but... he seems to be looking at me in a way that's more than an normal glance. As usual I brushed it off and blamed it on my overactive imagination.

“So who would like to volunteer first?” Erwin asked.

“I would!” I responded while raising my hand.

I could hear sighs and whimpers go around the room, since I got honor of going first. I prepared myself to use the machine by strapping up with Erwin guidance. I could feel myself getting hyped up since this is the moment I dreamed of since I was a child. As Erwin slowly pulled his hands away I could feel my heart stop. ….No it wasn't from excitement. In a split second was face down on Erwin chest. Apparently I was a thousand times worse at balancing than I thought.

“I’m sorry” I said blushing. It was so embarrassing to fall on top of what could potentially be my future boss.

“No, don't worry it's ok,” he said chucking “many people don't get it the first time. Though I never seen someone stumble like that.”

As he help me up I couldn't help but jump a little as his hand moved over my butt. I'm sure it was an accident but it still caught me off guard. I gather my composure and started again. This time succeeding. After the next person Erwin realized the machine was broken and gave his apologies.

At the end of tour he pulled me to the side and told me how amazed he was that I was able to operate broken equipment and gave me his business card. This is the event that led to many more red flags to come. Although I couldn’t see any red flags in the moment, I learned that when Jean acts different or usual, that means I fucked up. For every mistake there always a consequence.


End file.
